Wings To Fly
by cold-one
Summary: What happens when young dragons start to grow up? R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Ok this is my first fic so be nice and help me out. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Cold_0ne  
  
Wings to Fly  
  
A Spyro Story  
  
Yagan the Elder sat atop his small look out in the wilds of the Northern Mountains. His hide silver with age and his wings drooping with   
  
fatigue he was dozing when he noticed a small pup of a dragon struggling to climb the side of the ice mountain below him. Stretching his   
  
great jaws he yawned as he launched his tired self into the air and dove towards the now falling pup, he was getting to old for this.  
  
Spyro slowly released the ice under his right for claws as he reached for the ledge above his head. He was on another stupid mission that the  
  
elders had given him. He was supposed to reach this silly temple on top of the mountain and return the artifact that he found there to them.   
  
Whatever the artifact was…He shivered slightly and pulled his wings tighter into his lithe body. His body had been changing recently and he was finding it  
  
hard to focus on his tasks. Even Sprax had noticed and commented on it just before he had left to visit his family. Spyro shivered again and felt his claws slip   
  
away from the face of the cliff pulled by the weight he had gained. For a fleeting moment he panicked before he spread his wings and turned his body to glide.   
  
Pain lanced through him as he felt his wing joints break and the membrane tare, letting out a feeble roar he tried to call to the small fairies that always lived in high   
  
places but none came. His last thought before he passed out was that he was going to die.  
  
A/N- sorry it's so short I will try to get more online later. R/R. Thanx- Cold_0ne 


	2. broken

A/N- Omega XSabre- Thanx for the review glad you loked it!  
  
ok here we go!!!  
  
Last time...  
  
Spyro shivered again and felt his claws slip away from the face of the cliff pulled by the weight he had gained.   
  
For a fleeting moment he panicked before he spread his wings and turned his body to glide. Pain lanced through  
  
him as he felt his wing joints break and the membrane tare, letting out a feeble roar he tried to call to the small  
  
fairies that always lived in high places but none came. His last thought before he passed out was that he was going to die.  
  
Chapter 2 - Broken  
  
Yagan was pretending to be sleeping, great puffs of smoke were billowing from his nostrils as he "snored" deeply.   
  
Across from him in his small cave lay the pup his great great great.... well one of his childrens eggs..Isa was her name,  
  
was attending the pup. No not pup anymore soon to be dragon. Rolling on his side he sighed and watched as Isa   
  
carfully stitched the membrane of his wings back together. with luck and a carefull healing the young one would glide again  
  
but as to ever truly flying? Only time would tell.  
  
Spyro came awake with a scream at the feel of his wing being set. He could feel the bone being sucked back into his torn flesh.  
  
He struck at the small female dragon missing his mark compleatly and blew a lick of flame at her. Surprisingly she didn't move  
  
though she did scream in alarm. Spryo's pain glazed eyes took a moment to register that she hadn't been touched by his flame.  
  
It had rolled off of her like oil over water.  
  
"Stop that you'll just hurt your self again!" Her voice sounded like the way the wind did except this wind was strong. She just  
  
frowned when he tried to get to his feet. Placing a paw between his wings she gave him a small shove and in his weekened state  
  
it sent him sprawling onto his belly. "I spent way too much time trying to patch you up, I really don't want to do it again."  
  
Spryo groweled but remained still.and narrowed his eyes as she wrapped his wing in a bandage. he refused to cry out in pain! He  
  
had never seen a young female as te genders were kept seprate once they hatched. so he watched her and noticed that she was  
  
built in basically the same way he was but seem a bit more gentile and almost sweet.   
  
"You don't need to be so stuburn you can breathe when I do this you know."  
  
He only dared to take a tentative breath when her gentile claws were well away from him. The smell of her was diffrent than  
  
any other as well, musky like a snake except it didn't disgust him. he shook himself mentally and new he was thinking like a fool.   
  
He watched her move away and towards the large male sleeping on the oposite wall and quite suddenly was over taken by a wave   
  
of drowsiness. Letting his eyes close he yawned and settled himself more deeply into the bedding beneith him. 


	3. recovery

Recovery  
  
A/N- hey i'm going on a trip to visit family so i won't be able to update for a while but i promise there will be a naw  
  
chapter when i get back!  
  
Spyro came awake to not the female but the Elder hovering over him. he gave a small start at the sight and blushed   
  
slightly when the large male began laughing at him.  
  
"Glad to see youv'e woken up young pup."  
  
Was that a bit of a synical air in his voice or had he imagined it?   
  
"Yeah i feel much better old man."  
  
The elder laugher."Seems you are. My name is Yagan, and yours?"  
  
"Spyro."  
  
Yagan raised an eyebrow. "The Spyro?"  
  
"Yeah whats it too you?"  
  
Behind Yagan the female spoke up. "I always thought Spyro was a grown-up and way more muscular!"  
  
Spyro just groweled, he seemed to be doing that alot lately; he never used to.  
  
"Well," Said Yagan. "If he was to muscle bound he wouldn't be able to chase down all of those gnorcs."  
  
"Humph, well I suppose." Muttered Isa.  
  
Spyro rolled his head towards her, why did it feel so heavy? When he caught sight of her confusion swamped him. she had   
  
changed but he couldn't put his finger on it but what he did notice was her smell growing stronger and stronger.  
  
Yagan noticed Spyro's apraisal of of Isa and smiled. "You know that you have been sleeping for almos a week now?"  
  
Shock registered but Spyro tried not to let it show. He shrugged and felt his wings move with out pain. he got to his feet slowly   
  
wondering if Isa would push him down again.   
  
Yagan moved away as Isa rushed over, he let out a bark of laughter as Spyro sat down quickly obviously not wanting to be pushed.  
  
"You can stand slowly and flex your wings but don't try to run or fly. Ok?" Isa's voice was calm but her body language was ridgid, was   
  
she worried?  
  
Spyro noded and streatched slowly, there was a tightness to his body that concerned him just as much as  
  
the new scar tissue on his wings. A wave of fatigue washed over him and he lay back down with a sigh as his stumach rumbled.   
  
Before he had to mention his hunger to either of the two dragind Isa had left him. Dozing quietly he suddenly felt a soft shake on  
  
his shoulder. opening an eye he thought to see Isa but she wasn't there but in front of him was a whole side of mutton. his mouth   
  
watered as he took a bite.  
  
Another week passes this way sleeping, eating, sleeping some more, releiving himself...  
  
the last had been rather embarasing as he had to have help from Isa for the trip to the disposal.  
  
But that trip everyday seemed to help him and he found that the tightness in him was slowly leaving his body and his energy was  
  
returning.  
  
In the middle of a rather cold night Spyro awoke with a start and rose to his feet at the sound of a scuffle outside the cave. a sound  
  
he knew only too well. glancing at Yagan Spyro noticed that the Elder was awake and watching whatever was going on out side in   
  
silence. Anger welled up in Spyro when he notice Isa's absence, she must be in the fight!  
  
he was on his feet before he knew what he was doing and out of the cave with his head down in a rush. there were three of them all  
  
surrounding Isa. he gave a snort and fire trailed down his sides as he slammed into the smallest of the three. The dragon fell to the   
  
cold ground stunned and twitched slighly before falling still. in the back of his mind Spyro knew that he had hurt another dragon but   
  
he didn't seem to care as he turned his attention to the remaining adolesent dragons. he had their full attention now and he knew he   
  
was in for a fight.  
  
Isa watched as one of her possible mates was trashed by the puny Spyro, she groweled slightly and wondered if he knew what he was  
  
doing. the fight that followed was intence and it set her normally calm blood to boil. She realized now that her grand-egg had been   
  
correct; muscle bound brutes had no chance against a faster, smaller fighter.   
  
Spyro gave one last defiant snort of flames as he watched the three dragons fly off in a somewhat injured manner. pain buzzed along   
  
his nody but it was a good pain one that would be nothing but an ache in the morning, the healers pain Isa had called it. Turning to  
  
Isa he opened his mouth to see if she was alright and found her looking him over. her look stunned him , it wasn't the look of a healer  
  
watching her atient but what ever it was it mad his skin itch.  
  
"You need a bath!" She said wrinkleing her nose at his her burning gaze had shifted and she had returned to the healer he knew.  
  
Feeling slightly stung he followed her towards the hot springs wondering why her look had felt so apraising...  
  
A/N- so what do you think?  
  
P.S i don't own spyro: ( 


	4. un explained

Oh by the gods what a trip! All 13 colonial states! I have history coming out my ears... Sorry it took so long. I know i am! lol Oh well, by the way i don't own Spyro:(  
  
Chapter 3 Un-Explaned  
  
Spyro sighed in deep contentment as he floated in the large bathing tub. He would have been totally relaxed about soaking away the strain of the fight had Isa not been hovering over him every second. he sighed and tried to ignore her fussing but she was just so... perststant! He rolled over onto his stomac and snoted when water filled his nostrils. He waited in suspence for Isa's mocking laughter... and waited... and waited. Finally he swivelled his neck around to look at the pale female dragon and had to choke back laughter at the look of consern on her face. Finally able to get his breath under control he said. "What is wrong with you?" He swallowed and wondered for the first time if she had been hurt in the fight and somehow it hadn't been notied. When Isa didn't anwser he looked at her again and noticed that she wouldn't meet his gaze. He slid his gaze down the elegant curve of her neck and wondered not for the first time what she would do if he let a small lick of flame caress her... He stood with a start when he felt his body tempature rise over that of the heated water in the bath. "Where are you going?" Was that panic in her voice? "Out..." "Where?" Oh yes it was definatly panic... "No where with you I just need some time alone." Gods where was Sprax when he needed him? "But-" He cut her off with a growel and stopped quite molified when she dropped to her knees before him. His eyes widened when she rolled onto her bac in a submissive pose when he took a step towards her. He practically ran from her, hurrying while trying to keep his composure. there was something burrning within him and he didn't know what it was... He had to find Yagan.  
  
A/N ok sorry it took so long to get this up but i have been on a really long trip and i have horses to train... check back soon for next chapter... isa the cold one 


	5. update

i have stopped updating on because i knew thw story would be too graphic... adult content and gore.

this is the link to the new site.

i am just putting it on now and am still writing.

-cold ?no38202


	6. update 2 for shadow

hey shadow you never finished your email!!!!!

www.adultfanfiction. net

this is an over 18 site only!!!! you have been warned.

-cold one


End file.
